It is known in papermaking felts to be advantageous to provide void volume which remains available through the nip so as to provide open area to receive water pressed out of the paper product sheet. The term paper product means paper or pulp.
While numerous efforts have been made to provide paper makers webs with ever improving void volume, along with felt resiliency, none appear to be totally satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide improved consistency throughout area of void volume.
Another object of the invention is to provide a papermaking web with improved pressure uniformity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a papermaking web with improved resiliency.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a paper makers felt with improved rebound capability.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a paper makers web which is inexpensive to produce.